


On their First Christmas, they learned about . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Happy mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like comments, they make me want to write</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. On the first day of December, there were . . .

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments, they make me want to write

Faith

“Scott, I thought Faith was the Software engineer?” Orion Pax asks. 

“She is,” Scott looks up from his work. 

“Then why did Rebecca say ‘have faith that they come in time’ to Ebony?” 

 

Charity

“Who is charity?” Orion Pax asks as he stands in Scott’s office. 

“Charity is helping people, not a person,” Scott says as he looks at the alien.

“But you said Faith-“

“Go let Rebecca tell you.”

 

Cold

Prowl chirps as he stands outside with the snow falling around him. He holds out his white hand as it lands on it. Jazz opens the door and peeks out of the facility.

“Prowler, it's cold out here,” Jazz yells, Prowl looks over at him from across the parking lot. 

“I’m not cold,” Prowl looks down at his servo covered in snow. 

“Well I am,” Jazz yells.

“Then go inside,” Prowl looks over at Jazz. 

 

Jolly

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stare at the big human on the screen. 

“He kinda looks like you ‘Sides,” Sunstreaker tilts his helm. 

“He doesn’t look like me,” Sideswipe crosses his arms. “He looks like Bulkhead but red.”

“What kind of name is Jolly?” 

 

Reindeer

“Rebecca, are those horses?” Shockwave asks as he points to the animals on the screen. The documentary of Christmas plays.

“Those are reindeer,” Rebecca says. 

“Can I have a reindeer?” Bluestreak asks, looking up at Rebecca. 

“Santa has reindeer,” Rebecca smiles.

“Santa?”

 

Magic

Mirage holds the book on his lap as he tries to read the strange glyphs on the pages. He huffs when he only gets passed one page in an hour. Hound walks over and plops down beside him. 

“What ya doing?” Hound leans his head over on Mirage’s shoulder. 

“I’m trying to read but I am not getting anywhere,” Mirage holds the book out for Hound. “Will you read to me?”

“Sure,” Hound holds the book up as Mirage lies down on the floor, head on Hound’s lap. “We can start over, okay?”

Mirage nods. 

(Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that St Nicholas would soon be there)

“There are big socks hanging on the fire breathing box, the snow falls outside as the houses is empty,” Hound reads, the quaint little house sits on the page, stockings hang from the fireplace. Only the tree, a rug and the fireplace is shown. 

(The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads. And mamma in her kerchief and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winter’s nap)

“Two kids sleep in their beds, candy floats around their heads with little white fat guys dancing around,” Hound reads as Mirage looks at the picture of two little kids sleeping in their bed. Candy and sugar-plums dance over their heads.

(When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang out of bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.)

“The mommy stands at the window to see the snow, the room is dark and the window is open,” Hound reads as the picture shows a human in a nightgown standing at the window, the curtains strung up. 

(The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the luster of mid-day to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer.)

“The moon shines bright down on the snow, making it so bright like it was day, there was a carriage with eight tiny horses with horns coming out of their heads,” Hound says as Mirage looks at the snow covered scene, a shadow of the sleigh sits on the snow, eight reindeer shadows are in front of the sleigh. 

(With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!)

“The mommy looks up out of the window and sees a red fat man in a red sleigh, the eight horses pull it along, battling the snow,” Hound says, the picture shows Santa Claus on the sleigh, the eight reindeer pulling it along the sky through the snow. 

(Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! on Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!)

“The reindeer land on the rooftop of the mommy’s house, snow still falls around them,” Hound reads, the reindeer are shown on the rooftop of the house. 

(As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky. So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of toys, and St Nicholas too.)

“The red fat man stands by the brick box with a large bulging bag, snow falls around him,” Hound moves his legs up so that the book can lean against his knees. Santa Claus stands by the chimney with his bag of toys.

(And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my hand, and was turning around, down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.)

“And then the red fat man disappears in the brick box, bulging bag and all,” Hound says dramatically, Mirage “ohhs” and “ahhs”. The picture shows Santa Claus in the chimney.

(He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys, he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.)

“The red fat man stands in the house in front of the fire breathing box, his bulging bag on his back and fluffy white bunnies around his neck,” Hound reads as the picture shows Santa Claus standing in front of the fireplace with his bag of toys.

(His eyes-how they twinkled! His dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.)

“He smiles as he looks over the room, his face red from the cold outside,” Hound says and shows Mirage the picture of Santa Claus.

(The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly.)

“The red fat man stands by the tree full of lights, a small little pipe sticks out of his mouth,” Hound says as the picture shows Santa Claus by the lighted Christmas tree with a pipe in his mouth.

(He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself! A wink of his eye and a twist on his head, soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.)

“The mommy peeks down the stairs to see red fat man standing by the tree, laying out boxes and boxes,” Hound reads, the picture shows the human looking around the corner of the stairs to the room Santa Claus is in.

(He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk. And laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!)

“The red fat man stands at the fire breathing box with his finger up his nose,” Hound says, the picture shows Santa Claus standing by the fireplace ready to leave.

(He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ‘ere he drove out of sight “Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night".)

“The red fat man flies away in his carriage, over the moon and the stars,” Hound says as the picture shows Santa Claus and the reindeer flying away.

“How does he fly? Is he like Starscream?” Mirage looks up at Hound. “How does he fit in the brick box? How does he go up and down in it? Why does he give boxes?”

“I think Rebecca called it magic,” Hound closes the book. “Maybe it’s like you disappearing.”

“I have magic?” Mirage looks at Hound with bright eyes.


	2. On the second day of December, there were . . .

Carols

Jazz stares at the TV as the oddly dressed humans sing songs in the cold and snowy outside. 

“They’re crazy,” Jazz shakes his head. Orion Pax sits beside him on the couch. 

“Rebecca calls them carolers,” Orion Pax kicks his pedes against the cushion as he watches the TV. “This is boring. Do you want to play?”

“What are you playing?” Jazz asks hopping down from the couch as Orion Pax starts walking away. 

“Hide and seek.”

 

Cookies

Bumblebee sits on the counter as Rebecca pulls the sheet of metal out of the oven. She sets it in front of the small alien. 

“I don’t understand why you make all these,” Bumblebee looks down at the round white cookies. 

“People like them,” Rebecca smiles and puts another sheet of metal in the oven with a different kind of cookie. “It’s like the Energon treats Shockwave makes.”

“Oh,” Bumblebee chirps. “Do you think he’ll make some?”

“I bet if you ask him,” Rebecca smiles as he holds up his arms. 

“I’ll do that right now,” Bumblebee takes off running when his feet hit the ground.

 

Winter

The aliens sit along the window wall of the lobby when Scott walks up to them. The aliens don’t even look up at him as they watch the snow fall outside. How they had the patience to watch snow falling and not have patience to sit through a show was beyond him. He pulls up a chair behind them and sits to watch the snow fall with them. 

“Scott?” Smokescreen asks still not looking back. How did they always know who was around them without looking?

“Yeah,” Scott says. 

“Why does rain change to white fluffy stuff?”

“It’s too cold for rain,” Scott says. 

“Why does it get cold?”

“It’s winter,” Scott smiles as the aliens continue to stare outside. 

“Does winter come every year?”

“Yes.”

 

Love

“Love?” Prowl tilts his head as he watches Rebecca write out Christmas cards. 

“An emotion of caring,” Rebecca smiles. “It’s what family and friends say to one another.”

“Then why don’t you say it to Scott?” Prowl asks. “You love him don’t you?”

“Prowl?”

“You look at him like the people on the TV do when they love someone more than a friend.”

“It . . . it’s complicated,” Rebecca sighs.

“No it’s not, if you love him then you love him. If you don’t then you don’t. It is very simple. You should tell him. I’ll help you.”

Prowl holds out his hand, Rebecca takes it and Prowl jumps off the desk and leads Rebecca through the facility to Scott’s office. Prowl knocks on the door.

“Come in,” Scott says. Prowl opens the door and leads Rebecca in the office. “Rebecca, what are you doing here?”

“Rebecca has something to tell you,” Prowl states as he lets go of Rebecca’s hand to jump up on the chair. Scott looks up at Rebecca waiting. 

“I . . .” Rebecca starts.

“She loves you like the people on TV do when it’s more than just friends,” Prowl chirps.

“Is this true?” Scott looks up at Rebecca. Rebecca nods slightly. 

 

Dasher

“What kind of name is Dasher?” Megatron grumbles.

“A name for a reindeer,” Hound chirps, coloring a picture of Santa and the reindeer.

“Which one is it supposed to be?” Megatron looks over Hound’s shoulder.

“I think that one,” Hound points to one of the reindeer.

“Why couldn’t that one be?” Megatron points to the one beside it.

“I don’t know.”

 

Nutcracker

Starscream walks around the corner, something stands in his path and he looks up. He jumps backward as the wooden man stares at him. A toothy smile forever staying on his face. 

“What are you looking at?” Starscream stands a few feet away from the wooden man. “Answer me!”

“Starscream, that is a nutcracker,” Ebony says stepping up behind the alien. 

“I don’t care what he is, he’s mean and rude,” Starscream huffs and glares at the wooden man. 

“It cracks nuts,” Ebony walks around the wooden man and the mouth opens. Starscream screams as it opens. 

“It’s going to eat me!” Starscream transforms and flies away. 

 

Merry

“What is merry?” Reflector asks as the three components sit on Scott’s desk 

“Merry is being happy,” Scott looks at the three from his computer monitor. 

“We are merry?” Reflector asks.

“We are merry.”

“We are merry!”

“Merry, merry, merry!”

“Merry we are!”


	3. On the third day of December, there were . . .

Doves

Beachcomber holds out his hand as the white bird flies closer. It lands on his hand, ruffling it’s feathers as it sits.

“You're cute,” Beachcomber pets the dove’s head. It coos against his finger. “I’m going to name you Snow. You’ll be best friends with Chippers. He’s my pet chipmunk.”

 

Holly

“Pretty,” Jazz reaches out to the red berries of the Christmas decorations. 

“Don’t eat that,” Rebecca grabs Jazz’s hand as Jazz moves to put one of the berries in his mouth. “It’s poisonous.”

“But what is it?” Jazz drops the berry.

“Holly,” Rebecca says. 

 

Bumblebee walks up to the Christmas decorations. He picks off a berry and pops it into his mouth. 

“Yummy,” Bumblebee chirps and starts picking off the other berries. 

 

“Where did all the Holly berries go?” Scott asks and looks around the room. He spots Bumblebee in the corner, red all over his hands. “Bumblebee!” 

“Huh?” Bumblebee jumps awake and stares at Scott kneeling in front of him. “Is there any more of the red berries?”

 

Lanterns

Mirage walks into the basement of the facility, lanterns are arranged at each skeleton’s bed. Each lantern has a green vine wrapped around it with blinking lights of all colors. He sees one of his skeletons setting up another lantern post and walks over to him.

“What are you doing?” Mirage asks. The skeleton continues to work, setting the lantern on the hook of the post. He wraps the green vine around the post before plugging it into the massive power cord. The lights come on and the skeleton nods. “Are you decorating?”

The skeleton nods and takes Mirage’s hand and leads him into the ship. Blue lanterns hang from the walls and a white tree with blue lights stands in the center of the cargo bay.

“So pretty,” Mirage says. “It matches me.”

 

Marshmallows

“What are these?” Bluestreak asks as he holds up a squishy white object.

“Those are marshmallows,” Rebecca says as she mixes ingredients into a pot. 

“What do they do?” 

“Humans can eat them,” Rebecca smiles. 

“They look like Bulkhead but white.”

 

Dancer

“Why is that one called Dancer?” Megatron asks as he colors a page from Hound’s coloring book. “Does he dance?”

“I don’t know,” Hound continues to color the snow filled scene.

“For it to be your book, you don’t know much about it.”

 

Frost

Prowl traces the frost on the bedroom window. The sparkling ice crystals are so pretty to look at. 

“What ya doin’?” Jazz asks as he hops up beside Prowl.

“Looking at the frost,” Prowl replies.

“What’s it doin’?” Jazz looks at the window.

“Nothing,” Prowl glances at Jazz.

“Well, obviously it’s doing something or you wouldn’t be looking at it.”

 

Milk

“What is this stuff ?” Ratchet asks as he dips his hand into the white liquid.

“It’s milk,” Rebecca says as she cracks the eggs into the pan.

“Where does it come from?” 

“A cow.”

“What is a cow?” Ratchet looks up at the human.

“An animal.”

“Ewwww!” Ratchet pulls his hand out of the milk and tumbles off the counter. “It came from an animal! Gross!”


	4. On the Fourth day of December, there were . . .

Cinnamon

Ebony walks into the conference room smelling something strong. Something like cinnamon. He looks around for food but finds nothing. He looks down when the smell gets stronger. The carpet in the conference room, normally plain white, has brown speckles all around. He gets down on his hands and knees to look closer; the smell of cinnamon is the strongest on the floor. 

“What did they do now?” Ebony shakes his head.

 

Snow

Orion Pax presses his face against the window as the white fluffy stuff finally stops. He runs to the door and tries to push it open. He reads pull on the handle and pulls the door open. The white fluffy stuff falls into the lobby. 

“It’s attacking!” Orion Pax screams and runs out of the lobby. 

 

Laughter

Scott walks down the hall; laughter comes from the aliens’ toy room. He opens the door to peek in and sees the aliens huddled around the TV. Animals slip and slide over ice covered ponds and the aliens start laughing. 

 

Logs

“What are you doing?” Wheeljack asks as he watches Scott put the logs in the fire breathing box. 

“Setting up the logs for a fire in the fireplace,” Scott says. 

“Do you need candles?” Wheeljack asks. 

“No,” Scott looks back at the alien. 

 

Prancer

“Why is he called Prancer?” Megatron asks as he colors the next page in the book. 

“Do I look like a Santa?” Hound asks. “I have no idea. Why are you called Megatron?”

“I . . . I think it means hope in our language,” Megatron continues to color. 

 

Glad tidings 

“What are glad tidings?” Bluestreak asks. 

“I don’t know,” Smokescreen glares at the smaller alien. “Does it look like I know what it is?”

“I thought you might,” Bluestreak sighs. 

 

Miracle

“What is a miracle?” Orion Pax asks as he and Megatron sit in Scott’s office. 

“It’s something that wouldn’t normally happen but it helps everyone around,” Scott says. 

“You mean, it’s like the Matrix?” Orion Pax asks. “It helped us talk to you.”

“Yes, that would be a miracle,” Scott smiles slightly. 

“What miracle do you need?” Orion Pax asks. 

“I don’t know, Orion,” Scott smiles at the aliens. “Maybe taking these envelopes to the mail room.”

Scott holds out a handful of envelopes to the aliens. 

“We give you a miracle!” Orion Pax chirps.


	5. On the fifth day of December, there were . . .

Kissing

Orion Pax presses his face against the side of Megatron’s head. Megatron jumps and glares at the other. 

“Why did you do that?” Megatron asks, scooting away a little from the red and blue alien. The other alien shrugs and continues to play whit their dolls. 

“I saw Rebecca kiss Jazz on the head.”

“You’re crazy,” Megatron grabs his doll and walks to the other side of the toy room. Mirage and Hound sit at their doll house playing. “Can I play with you?”

“Sure,” Mirage chirps and scoots over for Megatron to sit in the middle. Megatron scoots up to the house, someone taps on his shoulder and he looks up. Ironhide leans down and presses his face to Megatron’s helm. “Megs got Hide’s cooties!”

“Don’t call me Megs,” Megatron grumbles and violently wipes off his face. “You’re all crazy, I’ll go play with Prowl.”

Megatron stands and walks into the computer lab, doll hanging by its arm in Megatron’s hand. Prowl glances in his direction. 

“Did they learn about kissing?” Prowl asks, Megatron nods as he climbs up on the chair. “I think I lost Jazz in the white room with the bowls.”

 

Gold

Beachcomber crawls under the tables in the conference room, picking up random things the humans dropped. He comes to one, something that looks like Sunstreaker in color. He picks it up and turns it over in his hand. 

“Pretty,” Beachcomber slides out from under the table.

 

“Scott, I know I left my pocket watch in Conference room A but I can’t seem to find it,” Adam Hewitt, the Medical Scientist says. 

“I know Beachcomber was in there a few hours ago,” Scott says. “Maybe he can help you find it. He has a knack for finding shiny stuff.” 

 

Festive

“Put that over there,” Bluestreak points to the corner of the bedroom. Bulkhead carries the small tree to the corner of the room by the window. Another tree sits in the other corner. “I don’t want to see any bare space in this room!”

Jazz throws a string of shiny rope all over the room while Orion Pax hangs up human socks around the room with thumbtacks; Megatron hangs bells over every bed post. 

 

Scott opens the door to the alien’s room to see it littered with all the extra Christmas decorations that were used in the offices. 

“What did you guys do?” Scott asks, the aliens look at him from their beds.

“We got festive!” Reflector chirps.

“We like festive!”

“We are festive!” Megatron plugs in a cord and the three Reflector’s light up in Christmas lights.

 

Lights

Prowl steps out into the hallway from their bedroom, lights of all colors are strung along the ceiling, garland is wrapped around the railings, and small artificial pine trees every ten feet or so down the hallway. 

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Jazz wraps his arms around the other. Prowl nods before turning to Jazz. 

“Will you help me with something?” Prowl asks. Jazz nods and Prowl takes the black hand in his white and leads Jazz to the storage closet. 

 

Vixen

“What is a Vixen?” Megatron asks as he colors the reindeer brown, Hound colors the surrounding scene. 

“I don’t know,” Hound says. “Ebony knows, he called something a Vixen.” 

 

Pinecones

Bulkhead holds the bag of brown cones. He plops down and opens the bag. Picking one out he shoves it in his mouth. A second later he spits it out. 

“I thought Pinecone was like Ice cream cone,” Bulkhead sighs.


	6. On the sixth day of December, there were . . .

Egg nog

Shockwave looks at the tablet, Ultra Magnus sits on the counter watching Shockwave crack the eggs and throw in the shells. He stirs it in the pan with a spoon before picking up the bag sitting on the counter. He dumps the contents into pan. 

“That doesn’t look like the picture,” Ultra Magnus peeks over the edge of the pan. 

“Well, it’s the best I can do,” Shockwave huffs and continues to stir in the newly added ingredients. 

Scott walks into the lab, finding Shockwave and Ultra Magnus peering over the pan. 

“What do you have there?” Scott steps up to the counter, glancing at the tablet. “Eggnog?”

Scott looks in the pot to see raw eggs, egg shells and small pebbles on the bottom of the pan. 

“Guys, you should leave the cooking to those who eat it.”

 

Christmas Tree

The aliens stand around the walls of the empty conference room.

“Someone stole the table!” Orion Pax looks up at Scott.

“Someone stole the chairs,” Megatron points out. 

“Someone stole the computer,” Prowl points to the corner the computer was in. 

“We had to make room for something we put up at this time of year,” Scott smiles and Ebony, Timothy and Adam carry in a large tub. They set it in the center of the room. The aliens watch as the four humans open the tub and pull out green branches. Rebecca walks in with another tub, Faith follows with another tub. 

The aliens stand around, watching as the humans put the branches on the green pole. Soon the pole is covered in branches and there stands a tree in the middle of the room. 

“Who wants to help decorate the tree?” Scott asks. The aliens all tilt their heads. Rebecca holds up a blue ball ornament and walks over to the tree to place it on a branch. 

“Yes!” the aliens chirp and line up at Faith and Rebecca to get their ornaments. Bumblebee takes a small beaded bell to the tree and holds up his arm. 

“Can I get help?” Bumblebee asks, looking back at Scott. Scott comes over and lifts the yellow and black three foot alien up. Bumblebee puts the bell on one of the top branches. “I like this.”

 

Music

As they decorate the tree, Christmas music starts playing over the speakers of the intercom. Jazz, Blaster, Soundwave, Tracks and Bumblebee start dancing to the music. Soon Prowl, Smokescreen, Starscream, Knock Out and Barricade are dancing from the others pulling them in to dance. Slowly, as the ornaments decorate the tree, all the aliens are dancing around the Christmas tree. 

 

Tinsel

“We have one last thing to put on the tree,” Faith takes a box out of the tub. The aliens gather around, Faith hands each a pinch of small silver strings. “Tinsel is placed over each branch of the tree.”

The aliens run over to the tree and start carefully separating the silver strings and placing them on a branch. Some aliens lay the strings out on the floor and separate them, others hold them in their hands. Orion Pax tries reaching for one of the branches further up and decides to throw the string up. Megatron watches and an idea comes to mind. He picks one of his strings up from the floor and throws it at Ironhide. Ironhide glares at him and throws one of his own strings. Soon a war breaks out and tinsel fly through the air.

 

The aliens fall down on the floor, some more covered in tinsel than the others. The humans sip their hot chocolate they got when the aliens started chasing each other around the room. 

 

Comet

“Isn’t a comet something that lives in space?” Megatron asks as he colors the next reindeer. “Does Comet the reindeer live in space?”

“I don’t think so, I think he lives at the North Pole,” Hound says.

 

Peace

“Christmas time is a time of peace,” Rebecca says as she reads a story to the aliens, the aliens are tucked in their beds, Christmas lights flickering overhead. 

Orion Pax makes a small noise as a scene flashes in his mind. Mechs lie on the ground, frames gray and still. A shining silver mech stands across a bronze mech. Both start fighting. 

“I will rule the universe, your creations will perish,” the bronze mech says. 

“You will not find them,” the silver mech fights over a planet made of metal. 

“As long as I live there will be no peace.”


	7. On the seventh day of December, there were . . .

Chestnuts

Starscream flicks a round brown nut at the nutcracker standing at the doorway of the conference room. The nut ricochets off the nutcracker’s head and bounces down the carpet. He lines up another one and it hits the wall. 

“Take that you jet eating cracker of nuts,” Starscream laughs and shoots off another chestnut.

 

Mistletoe

“Jazz, what are you doing?” Prowl asks as he steps into the toy room and finds Jazz standing on a box pushed to the door. 

“Waiting for you,” Jazz hops down from the box and presses his face against Prowl’s.

“What are you doing?” Prowl backs away.

“Yer under the mistletoe with me,” Jazz points to the ceiling. Mistletoe hangs from the doorframe.

 

Scarf 

“What are you making?” Soundwave asks as he sits at Faith’s feet in her office. He watches as she makes the thin piece of yarn into a long rectangle.

“A scarf,” Faith smiles and wraps it around Soundwave’s neck.

“Scarf,” Soundwave chirps. 

 

Cupid

“I thought Cupid was the a little heart shooter?” Megatron asks coloring the reindeer.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hound colors a snowman.

 

Poinsettia

“So pretty,” Hound ways as he looks at the red flower. 

“It’s called a poinsettia,” Perceptor says.

 

Icicles

Jazz lies in the doorway, looking up at the ice hanging off the eve of the main door. They were like little teeth. The building has teeth.


	8. On the eighth day of December, there were . . .

Bows

Little giggles come from the storage room as Rebecca walks by; she peeks in to see Soundwave, Jazz and Red Alert covered in bows and gift tags.

“We presents,” Jazz sings and falls over into a giggle fit. Soundwave slaps a bow on Jazz’s foot. Jazz bursts out laughing.

 

Holiday

“What’s a holly-day?” Bumblebee asks. “Is it where the holly flower thingies get put everywhere?”

“A holiday is a special day of the year where we celebrate something important,” Rebecca says.

“Do holly-days happen often?”

“Sometimes.”

 

Feast

“There’s a lot of eating on these holly-days,” Bumblebee flops over on his back, arms outstretched. “How do you not get fat?”

“Shopping,” Rebecca smiles.

 

Shepherds

Megatron looks at the decorations in the conference room waiting to be placed around the facility. The people had hair all over their face and long dresses and big long candy canes in their hands. Beside them were fluffy cloud like animals.

Humans were strange.

 

Donner 

Hound tears out the next page in his Learn about Santa’s Reindeer Color Me Book, handing it to Megatron. Megatron grabs the brown coloring crayon to start coloring.

“Donner, sounds like donor,” Megatron chirps and lays down the brown crayon to pick up the red and the white crayons. “He must be their medic.”

“I don’t think animals have medics,” Hound says.

 

Ornament

Bumblebee holds the blue glass ball as Rebecca unwraps the other glass ornaments.

“In my family, we had a tradition where we put an ornament up each day of December until Christmas,” Rebecca says. “Each ornament is a different color for each of the twenty five days.”

“Do we have to put up an ornament on all the trees in the facility?” Bumblebee asks hanging the ornament on one of the lower branches. “There are hundreds of them.”

“There are only twenty,” Rebecca smiles.

“Still a lot,” Bumblebee says.

“No, this one is mine, it’s in my office. The others have their own trees to decorate.”

 

Igloo

“What is an I-glue?” Shockwave asks as he holds up a magazine with a picture of an igloo.

“It’s an igloo,” Scott says. “It’s made out of ice and snow.”

“We don’t have any ice or snow.”

“You can make one out of boxes,” Scott smiles and takes Shockwave’s hand, leading him down to the recycling storage room. Scott picks out small rectangular boxes and piles them up on a cart. Shockwave follows as Scott wheels the cart into an unused conference room. Scott tapes the boxes closed and piles them up, he makes a circle on the floor. Shockwave watches as Scott makes another circle on top of that and starts helping to make smaller circles on top of the others. 

 

When they finish there is a brown igloo sitting in the middle of the room.

“We made an igloo,” Shockwave chirps and crawls through the small opening. “Oh, it’s dark in here.”


	9. On the ninth day of December, there were . . .

Sleigh

“What is this?” Wheeljack asks as he looks at the small wooden car-like thing sitting in the lobby of the facility.

“It’s called a sleigh,” Scott says. “People can ride in it when someone or something pulls it.”

“It needs lights,” Wheeljack says. “I don’t know where they went.”

 

Winter Wonderland

Prowl sits up on his bed, outside is completely white. He gets up and looks out the window, snow falls every which way making everything completely white. He runs to Jazz’s bed and shakes the other awake.

“You have to see this,” Prowl whispers and drags Jazz off the bed. The silver alien falls to the floor and gets dragged across the floor as he wakes up. Jazz rubs his eye as he stands. Looking out the window, he jumps.

“It’s a winter wonderland!” Jazz screams, causing everyone in the room to jump awake.

 

Coats

“You guys need coats so you don’t freeze,” Rebecca says and opens a box. Coats are folded within the box. Once each alien has a coat on, they head outside to play in the snow.

“Where did you get all of the coats?” Rebecca asks Scott as they walk out into the snow to watch the aliens play in the snow.

“They are for another company’s research,” Scott says. “They couldn’t find a large enough testing pool so I offered to find one.”

 

Snowman

“Lookie what I made!” Hot Rod yells as he stands beside a tall oddly shaped pile of snow. Two rocks form the eyes a branch sticks out of the head under the eyes. Rocks form the smile and buttons down the pile of snow. Sticks stick out of the sides for arms. “I made a snowman.”

“Yes you did,” Rebecca smiles. “But he’s missing something.”

“What?”

“A scarf,” Rebecca says taking her scarf and wraps it around the snowman.

 

Blitzen

Megatron stares at the next reindeer’s name. Who named these reindeer? Couldn’t they have normal names like Orion, Tracks, Ironhide, Scott and Echo.

 

Frosty

“You made a snowman too,” Orion Pax chirps. “I named my snowman Snowball. What’s yours?”

“Frosty,” Scott says as he sets a hat on the snowman’s head.

“That’s a good name for a snowman,” Orion Pax chirps and writes the snowman’s name in glyphs.

 

Jack Frost

“There’s a person responsible for the snow?” Bluestreak asks as Rebecca starts to close the book of their bedtime story.

“Yes, Jack Frost makes the winter come,” Rebecca smiles.

“Can we keep Jack Frost? I like the snow.”


	10. On the tenth day of December, there were . . .

Cards

Rebecca leads the procession of aliens to the mail room. Each alien has a bag full of Christmas cards.

 

Nice

“What does this word mean?” Bumblebee asks as he points to the list on the Santa Claus decoration.

“Nice,” Rebecca says. “Santa Claus gives out presents to the kids on the nice list."

“I’m nice, right? Do I get presents?”

 

Decorations

Starscream walks down the hallway full of Christmas decorations, the lights illuminate his frame making his white different colors.

“So pretty,” Starscream steps closer to the multi-colored lights streaming along the wall of the hallway.

 

Santa Claus

“What is a Santa Clause?” Prowl asks as he sits in the toy room. “Is it a rule?”

“Santa Claus is a person who gives gifts to good little kids,” Rebecca says. “He gives coal to those who are bad and mean.”

“Why would he give anything to someone who is bad or mean?”

 

Rudolph

“Finally a reindeer with a normal name,” Megatron says as he colors the reindeer.

“Don’t forget to color his nose red,” Hound chirps.

“Why?”

“He’s special,” Hound hands Megatron the red coloring crayon.

 

Naughty

“I want to play with the doll house,” Sideswipe yells and pushes Mirage.

“I was here first,” Mirage holds his doll close.

“Sideswipe, do you want to be on the naughty list?” Rebecca asks.

“I don’t care, I want to play with the dolls,” Sideswipe yells and pushes Mirage out of the way. Mirage runs out of the room with his doll clutched to his chest.

 

Garland

Sunstreaker looks in the mirror at his gold and silver scarf that sparkles in the light as he moves.

“I like this scarf,” Sunstreaker chirps as Echo puts the garland up on the small tree in his office.

“That’s not a scarf, it’s garland,” Echo smiles and holds up a gold and red string.

“Ohh, that’s pretty too,” Sunstreaker runs over and holds it in his hands. “They are scarfs for the trees.”

“I guess you could say that.”


	11. On the eleventh day of December, there were . . .

Jolly

Jolly meant happy. Merry meant happy. Joy meant happy. Cheerful meant happy. Gay meant happy. Gleeful meant happy.

Humans had too many things that meant happy. Prowl shakes his head as he looks at the book called a dictionary.

 

Glitter

Skywarp chirps as he starts decorating the toy room. He throws sparkling, twinkling, glittering red, green, silver and gold glitter all around the room. Megatron walks into the room.

“What are you doing?” Megatron asks, Skywarp jumps and looks at Megatron.

“Decorating,” Skywarp whispers. Megatron looks around and walks up to the jet.

“Can I help?” Megatron holds out a clawed hand for a container of glitter.

“Sure, we can start on the hallway,” Skywarp chirps and bounces out of the toy room.

 

Fireplace

“You mean it’s not called a fire breathing box?” Orion Pax asks.

“It’s called a fireplace,” Echo smiles and starts putting logs into it. He lights a fire and Orion Pax watches it dance around.

“Place for fire,” Orion Pax says as he gets mesmerized by the dancing fire. “The fire has a home. Then what is a fire house?”

 

Scrooge

“What is a scooge?” Hot Rod asks.

“A scrooge is a person who takes everything away from others and doesn’t give anything to anyone,” Rebecca says.

“So he’s Santa Claus’ villain?” Hot Rod asks.

“Yes,” Rebecca smiles.

“Then we should fight this scooge. He can’t take away Christmas.”

 

Dancing

“What are we doing?” Prowl asks Faith Allen as she holds the little alien's white hands.

“It is called dancing.”

 

Ms Claus

"Is the miss clause a rule?" Prowl asks as he sits on Rebecca's desk, glancing down at the small silver alien sitting by her chair. "You said the Santa Claus wasn't, surely there is one clause."

"Ms. Claus bakes Santa Claus cookies to take on his trip around the world," Rebecca replies.

"Is that why he's fat?" Jazz asks looking up from coloring a Christmas picture. Rebecca stares down at the silver alien.

 

Gingerbread

Jazz sits on the counter, Daisy, the venus fly trap plant, sits in front of him watching with fascination as Dominic Carino, the lead biochemist, as he tries to do something with a brown house covered in what looks to be snow but yet it's not melting like the other snow from outside does.

"What are you doing?" Jazz tilts his head at the human. Daisy scoots closer to the brown house.

"I am trying to create a coating that would let the gingerbread house, " Dominic motions to the house, "not fall apart during the holidays and then still be edible after."

"Why don't people just eat it?" Jazz asks as Daisy continues to scoot closer to the house. Dominic shakes his head and turns around to get one of the vials from his collection. Daisy licks the house before eating it whole. Jazz giggles and opens his arms for Daisy to come back. Daisy slides into Jazz as Dominic turns around with the vial in his hand. He looks at the counter where the house was, then looks at Jazz.

"Do you know where the house went?" Dominic asks.

"No, maybe it's like that house on that movie that got eaten by the swirling wind?"


	12. On the twelfth day of December, there were . . .

Bells

Mirage stands on the table with his skeletons in a line which wraps around and out of the room.  
He holds up a necklace with a bell on it. Placing the bell necklace around the skeletons neck. The skeletons jingle the bell as they walk out of the room and soon the whole facility is filled with bells ringing as the skeletons walk around. Scott sits in his office, rubbing his forehead as he tries to get some work done over the noise outside.

 

Sleigh Bells

Ultra Magnus sneaks up to Shockwave’s bed as the purple and black alien sleeps. He carefully pulls up the small reindeer antlers and attaches them to the alien’s head. The next thing he puts on the alien is a harness of sleigh bells. The alien turns over in his sleep, making the bells jingle. Ultra Magnus laughs before running back to his bed and crawling under the blankets. Sideways walks into the room with a glass of warmed Energon and glances at Shockwave before sneaking over to the bed. He dips his finger into the Energon and spreads a bit of the glowing substance onto the alien’s nose. 

“Perfect,” Sideways nods and continues to his bed. 

 

Fires

Spectrum slips through the facility, flickering different colors. Scott turns the corner to see the wall covered in flames. He starts to back away when he sees the flames following him but the wall it uncovers isn’t burned. He steps closer to see the fires are just projected onto the wall. Soon the fires move again but one gets left behind. Scott walks over to see a rounded object, like a ball but flat on the bottom. He reaches down to pick it up but when he touches it, it bursts into smaller fires. The fires start moving toward him, he backs away. They follow. He starts running and glances back to see the tiny fires following him. 

“I’m being chased by fires!”

 

Ribbon

“Skittles?” Perceptor asks as he walks down the halls looking for his other spider. Skitter and Skipper follow him. The closet door flies open, nearly hitting Perceptor as he passes. Skittles tumbles out of the closet with ribbons wrapped around him. Scott turns the corner and stops when he sees Perceptor and his spiders. He starts to turn away when Skittles spots him and scurries after him. Scott screams as the spider tackles him, soon Scott gets tangled in the web of ribbons as the spider hugs him. 

 

Mittens

Mirage digs around in the storage closet, Soundwave stands beside him waiting.

"I don't see anything!" Mirage huffs and looks at Soundwave.

"Trip?" Soundwave asks as a ground bridge opens in the storage room.

"Where?" Mirage asks as he steps up to the ground bridge with Soundwave.

"There's a store called a clothing store," Soundwave says. "It has a lot of stuff the other's wear."

"They would have mittens?" Mirage asks and walks through the ground bridge. Once back with bags of mittens, Mirage hands them out to his Skeletons. A pair of mittens for their hands and a pair for their feet.

 

Presents

Jazz glances around as he peeks out of the closet. Soundwave opens the panel above him in the hallway.

"All clear," Soundwave whispers and Jazz sprints out of the closet with the box in his hands. He dives into the bedroom and spots Prowl sitting on the bed coloring in a coloring book.

"Hey Prowler, I got you something," Jazz says strolling up to him and setting the box on the bed.

"Christmas isn't until thirteen days," Prowl says and continues to color in the book.

"So, an early present don't hurt anything," Jazz tilts his head down and looks up at Prowl over the thin space between his head and visor.

"Fine," Prowl sighs and takes the box, setting it on his book. He opens the box and pulls out a checkered board. "What is it?"

"It's a game," Jazz climbs up on the bed in front of Prowl and pulls out the small glass figurines. He sets them on the bed and takes the board out of Prowl's hands. "You're supposed to put them on the board and play games."

"Do you want to play?" Prowl asks taking the clear pieces while Jazz takes the frosted ones.

"I want to be the horsies and the towers," Jazz says, Prowl hands the two horse like pieces over to Jazz as well as the two towers.

"I'll play with these little pieces," Prowl says taking the shorted pieces in the group.

Meanwhile in another part of the facility, Ironhide hands Megatron a box wrapped oddly with paper sticking out and bows covering it. Megatron looks at Ironhide, then the box, then back to Ironhide.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Megatron asks, Ironhide shoves the box in the silver alien's hands.

"Open it," Ironhide says and Megatron tears into the box, ripping it all apart. Megatron pulls out a deep purple piece of fabric, along the top of it is gold and a Velcro strip.

"What is it?" Megatron holds it up.

" A cape," Ironhide takes the edges of it and wraps it around Megatron's shoulders. Megatron looks down at it, then glances up at the black alien.

"Thank you, I'm never taking it off," Megatron hugs Ironhide before quickly pushing him away. 

"I have to show Starscream what I got. He'll be so jealous."

"Ironhide, have you seen Shockwave?" Ultra Magnus asks as he walks into the office Megatron was hiding in.

"I think he's in the lab with Rebecca and Dracula," Ironhide says and spots the box in Ultra Magnus' hands. "Are you giving him a present?"

"Yes, well, sort of," Ultra Magnus looks down. "Thanks."

Ultra Magnus walks out of the office and heads to the labs. He finds Shockwave watching Rebecca, Dracula hangs from the ceiling over Shockwave. Shockwave turns and looks at him, jumping off the counter as Ultra Magnus gets closer.

"Did you get me a present?" Shockwave asks and takes the box when Ultra Magnus offers it. He opens it and tilts his head when he sees there's nothing in it. "There's nothing here."

"I didn't know what you wanted," Ultra Magnus drags his foot on the ground. "I couldn't find anything."

"You being my friend is all I need!" Shockwave chirps and wraps his arms around Ultra Magnus' shoulders.

 

Gifts

"Kremzeeek!" Kremzeek says as he stands at Prowl's feet in the bedroom. Prowl glances down at the small yellow being of energy. Kremzeek holds out a box to Prowl who takes it and looks at it.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Prowl asks holding the box in his hands.

"You're supposed ta open it, Prowler," Jazz flops on his back on the bed.

"Oh," Prowl takes off the lid of the box and looks down at the contents. A rock, a twig, a flashdrive, a leaf frozen in ice which is slowly melting, a dead bug and one of Mirage's doll's heads. "Uhm . . . thank you?"


	13. On the thirteenth day of December, there were . . . on the first day of Christmas, there were . . .

NorthPole

“Becca?” Bumblebee looks up at Rebecca, Soundwave, Jazz and Drift stand behind him. 

“Yes Bumblebee,” Rebecca says as she looks down at the group of aliens. 

“Why does Santa Claus live all by himself at the North Pole? Why wouldn’t he live somewhere where people can see him and ask for presents?”

“He has a workshop up at the North Pole and he lives up there so kids can’t ask him all these questions. He already knows what kids want.”

“Soundwave, you think you can get us to the North Pole?” Drift whispers to the silver alien. 

“Affirmative,” Soundwave replies. 

“Oh,” Bumblebee looks down. Drift taps on the yellow and black aliens shoulder. 

“We can go to the North Pole,” Drift whispers. Bumblebee turns to the group and waves bye to Rebecca as they head to the storage closet. The ground bridge opens and the group runs through it. When they exit it, they see people milling around a small village. 

“I thought Santa lived alone?” Bumblebee whirls sadly. 

“This does not look like the North--” Drift starts saying, backing up and looking around their surroundings. When he turns around, he slams into a pole and falls on his back. Starring up at the pole which has a sign reading North Pole. “The North Pole. I stand corrected.”

 

Nativity

“But this picture has the yellow stuff on the ground,” Bluestreak holds up the picture of a nativity scene. “It has to have this stuff.”

“Straw and hay are hard to clean up, besides it looks fine like this,” Rebecca says. Bluestreak huffs and walks away. 

“I know where you can get some,” Soundwave says and points to the storage closet. “There is a store which sells small straw in a box. You will need their whole shipment though.”

“Let’s go!”

 

“I can’t believe they were completely sold out of spaghetti,” Rebecca shakes her head. “You’d think a restaurant specializing in spaghetti wouldn’t run out.”

“Maybe tomorrow they’ll have more,” Scott shrugs. 

 

Family

Orion Pax sits on the couch. Megatron and Ironhide are lying on their stomachs coloring in a coloring book. 

“Mommy, can we have ice cream?” a girl on the tv show asks her mom as they are going home from school. 

“What kind do you want?” the mother asks.

“The good kind . . .”

~My dearest creation, by the time you get this message, I will be long gone. Our home will be destroyed along with the rest of my creations. You and your group are our only hope. Together you can stop this oncoming doom. Your new home, I fear, will be one of many casualties in our fight which has been passed down to you. Trust Prowl’s judgement, he will be your closest advisor. I have faith in you, my creation, Optimus Prime.~

“Hey, Megatron,” Orion Pax asks looking away from the screen.

“Yeah, OP,” Megatron chirps.

“Do you know an Optimus Prime?”

“Mmm . . . no, sounds cool though.”

Prowl stands in the doorway watching Orion Pax. His doorwings droop a little, having received the same message from their creator. Their family is in danger. He couldn’t let the oncoming doom destroy their home and family. 

 

Stocking

“I dare you to put on a stocking,” Megatron puts his fists on his hips. Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge stand in front of the silver alien. 

“Accepted,” Starscream looks around for the stockings and finds a box full of them. He hands them out to the other seekers and they slip them over their legs. They try walking but nearly fall over, hopping around Megatron as they try to regain their balance. Megatron starts laughing, Starscream tries running after Megatron but his thrusters kick in and he shoots out of the storage closet. The other seekers follow suit. Ironhide falls to the floor as he almost gets attacked by one of them. 

“What were those things?” Ironhide rubs his head. 

“Seeker stocking worms,” Megatron shrugs. “I think we have an investing.” 

“You mean infestation?”

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Coat

Prowl looks on as the rest of the group gets to have puffy things put on them. His wings flutter, he wouldn’t be able to wear a coat. 

“It’s no fair,” Smokescreen says as he sits beside Prowl. The rest of the winged aliens sit around them watching. 

“What are you guys doing?” Ebony asks, stepping up to the group. 

“We can’t wear coats,” Prowl’s wings droop. 

“I think I can fix that,” Ebony smiles and leaves the room. An hour later he comes back with a box of coats and sleeping bags. He helps the winged aliens put on the coats which have slits in the backs for their wings. He takes the sleeping bags and slips them over the wings. 

“I have a coat,” Prowl flicks his wings. 

 

Gift Tags

Megatron growls as he looks in the mirror. His body is covered in tag-like things with scribbled names and glyphs. They covered every inch of his body. Someone even put one on the back of his head. 

“Megatron,” Ironhide says and skips up to the former silver alien. 

“Yes, Ironhide?” Megatron turns to the black alien who presses something on his nose and runs away giggling. Megatron looks in the mirror to see the gift tag.

To: My bestest friend in the universe  
From: Your bestest friend in the universe  
Maybe these sticky things weren’t so bad. 

 

Giving

Bumblebee and Barricade scurry through the facility with armfuls of random things they found lying around. They drop a few things at the doorstep of the offices before moving on to drop a few more. 

“I like this giving,” Bumblebee chirps.

“I like the finding things to give,” Barricade agrees.

 

Scott frowns as he looks around his office. “I thought I put the report right here on the desk. Where could it have gone?”

 

Rebecca opens her office door to find a pile of things. She looks around but finds no one in the hallway. On the top of the pile, in a neatly composed portfolio is a report by Scott. “How did this get here?”

 

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a Partridge in a pear tree. 

Jazz giggles as he drags the bushy baby tree with oddly shaped flowers that feel weird and bounce back after you squeeze them. 

He sets it in the corner of Scott’s office before running out of the room. 

Scott walks into his office, glancing to the right, he sees the artificial pear tree. Something chirps from it and Scott walks over to it. He leans closer to see if there is anything in the tree when a bird pops out. He screams and falls backward. 

“Not again,” Scott groans.


	14. On the fourteenth day of December, there were  . . . on the second day of Christmas, there were . . .

Pudding

“What is putting?” Hot Rod asks holding up a tablet with the picture of pudding.

“That is pudding, humans eat it,” Ebony says looking down at the little orange and yellow flamed alien. 

“Putting looks like Dracula, can we eat Dracula, is he alien putting?”

“I don’t think Shockwave would like you eating his friend.”

 

Snowflakes

Prowl sits by the bay windows watching as small white fluffs of stuff fall. One lands on the window and he sees the small intricate designs the small flake holds. 

“Ya know . . .” Jazz says as he climbs up onto the bench in the window, “each snowflake is one of a kind.”

“There are infinite possibilities for them,” Prowl watches as another lands on the window. 

“Kinda like us, if ya think about it. We’re all different and then you look at the others, like Rebecca and Scott. They all look pretty much the same, but they all have some small part of them different. Makes ya wonder what else is out there..”

Prowl slumps, smoke comes from his helm as he falls into Jazz’s arms. 

“What’d I say?” Jazz glances down at his friend. 

 

Teddy Bears

Sunstreaker and Skywarp stand to look over their masterpiece. Bulkhead, Dreadwing, Skyquake and Megatron sit in a row. Each painted brown and white. Each with fuzzy round ears. Ironhide walks up to the two artists and looks at Megatron. 

“Megacuddles!” Ironhide squeals and hugs Megatron. “Megacuddles the teddy bear, ooh I love you.”

 

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. 

Jazz scoots the two creatures into Scott’s office before shutting the door and giggling all the way to the bedroom. 

 

Scott unlocks his door and starts to step into his office when his foot runs into something on the floor. He glances down at the snapping turtles with white wings strapped to their shells. 

“I suppose you are supposed to be my two turtle doves?” Scott shakes his head at the turtles. “What did I do to deserve this?”


	15. On the fifteenth day of December, there were . . . on the third day of Christmas, there were . . .

Elves

Reflector looks at the screen as the movie plays, small pointed eared creatures make toys in a factory. 

“We need them.”

“We like them.”

“We want them.”

“We get them.”

 

Reflector walks into the small lab the humans created for the science oriented aliens. He walks up to Perceptor who has his spiders watching him work. 

“We get them?” 

“Oh, yes they’re done,” Perceptor says and leads the Reflectors to the little pin. “They are a handful.”

“We like them.”

“We have them,” the Reflectors drag the pin full of small pointed eared elves out of the small lab. 

“We have elves!”

“We have minions!” 

 

Night 

Soundwave creeps through the facility in the darkest of night. He feels something following him. Something he doesn’t like. He looks over his shoulder to find nothing. He glances around before looking straight ahead. He locks gazes with a small black fur ball with bright gold eyes. 

“Hello?” Soundwave says, thinking he should back away.

“Meow,” the little black fur ball chirps. Soundwave squeals and dives in to hug the small kitten. 

“Oh, I love you,” Soundwave rubs his head against the soft kitten. “I’m going to name you Ravage.”

“Meow,” the kitten chirps again and climbs up to sit on Soundwave’s shoulders. 

 

Wrapping Paper

Crinkle, crinkle, crinkle.

“Uhm . . . someone, I can’t see,” Scott calls out.He wiggles on his bed. Everything is covered in wrapping paper, he is wrapped in wrapping paper. All throughout the facility, wrapping paper covers every object. Soundwave and Astrotrain admire their work. 

“We did good,” Astrotrain nods and high five’s Soundwave. 

 

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.

Jazz walks in front of three hens and sets them up with a nest and some bird seed. 

 

Scott walks into the office to see three hens with berets and thin mustaches on their beaks. “French hens, where does he even get these thing?”


	16. On the sixteenth day of December, there were  . . . on the fourth day of Christmas, there were . . .

Snowglobe

Orion Pax, Bumblebee, Jazz and Prowl sit around a glass globe with a small scene in it.

“Do you think they can see us?” Jazz asks, raising his hand to the glass.

“Don’t draw their attention,” Bumblebee grabs Jazz’s hand.

“They are not moving,” Prowl says. “Perhaps they are frozen. Maybe they’re trapped.”

“Maybe we have to break the globe to free them?” Orion Pax asks.

“But Rebecca said not to drop it,” Jazz sighs. “Maybe they’re supposed to stay in there.”  
Rebecca watches the four aliens look at the snowglobe. What small things could entertain them.

 

Wreath

“These things itch,” Megatron whines, as Orion Pax hands out the newest thing he came across. Green necklaces with small ornamental charms on them. 

“That’s what they are,” Orion Pax shrugs. “If you don’t like it don’t wear it.”

“I think it looks good on you," Ironhide chirps and puts his wreath on Megatron. “Better on you than me.”

“I’m thinking about unfriending you!” Megatron growls as Ironhide runs away. The spiky green things on the wreath poke at his face and stab his optics. “I hate these things.”

 

On the Fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, four Colly birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.

Scott walks into his office to find white bird poop littering his desk and four birds chirping away on his computer monitor. He groans as he calls the hazardous material cleanup crew. How did Jazz even get in this time. He had the door locked and the security team watching the hallway to alert him if they see Jazz. 

 

“Thanks Soundwave, coulda not done it without you,” Jazz high-fives the other silver alien and turns to pet little Ravage. “Ain’t you just the cutest too.”

Ravage hisses and snaps at Jazz’s finger. 

“I take that back,” Jazz glares at the kitten, hand holding his finger. “That wasn’t nice.”


	17. On the seventeenth day of December, there were . . . on the fifth day of Christmas, there were . . .

Antlers

Scott stares at Shockwave as the purple alien chirps to himself at the small lab desk. 

“Do you know you have antlers?” Scott asks and Shockwave looks up at him.

“I have ants!” Shockwave wails and jumps away from the counter to look over his body for those tiny little creatures. 

“Hey Shockwave,” Ultra Magnus says as he walks up to Shockwave’ little lab.

“Don’t come any closer, I have Lers,” Shockwave holds out his hand to stop Ultra Magnus. “I don’t want you to get it.”

Scott laughs quietly and shakes his head. 

 

Noel

“What’s a nole?” Hot Rod asks. 

“A nole?” Rebecca looks at the small alien. “I don’t know what it is.”

“Then what does it have to do with Christmas?”

“Oh, you mean Noel,” Rebecca smiles. 

 

Wishes

Prowl stares at the star at the top of the main Christmas tree in the lobby of the facility. 

“You know there are some people who believe that if you make a wish on the Christmas star it will come true,” Rebecca smiles and holds out her hand. “It’s time for you to go up to the upper levels with the others.”

Prowl nods and looks up at the shimmering star and whispers to the star. “I wish we didn’t have to hide ourselves away from everyone but Primacron employees and family.”

Prowl turns, sliding his hand into Rebecca’s. Behind them, the star shimmers with silver light and the tree changes slightly; the branches start to turn silver, the pine needles start turning white and the string of multi–colored lights turn blue. 

 

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, five golden rings, four colly birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree

Scott walks into his office to see five golden crowns sitting on his desk. Each of the crowns has jewels imbedded in them. Where did Jazz get these crowns? The question makes a pained and upset feeling in Scott’s stomach. “How does Jazz get these things?”


	18. On the eighteenth day of December, there were . . . on the sixth day of Christmas, there were . . .

Jingle bells

 

“Why do they call them jingle bells?” Knock Out asks. “What’s the difference in them and regular bells?”

“Maybe they’re made with jingles?” Breakdown says as he pokes one of the bells. 

“What are jingles?” Knockout tilts his head. 

“They’re little fairy things that get trapped within the bell!” Breakdown gasps.

“We must free them,” Knockout says before crushing the bell they were looking at and freeing the little ball within the bell. 

 

Grinch

 

Orion Pax, Megatron, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sit in front of the TV as the end credits of the Christmas movie “Dr. Seuss’ How the Grinch Stole Christmas” play. 

“That kinda sounds like someone we know,” Sideswipe whispers to Sunstreaker. The gold alien nods before they both get up to find their intended target. 

 

Prowl sits with Jazz at the table coloring a picture of Santa and his reindeer. 

“Could you pass me the blue?” Jazz says pointing to the blue crayon beside Prowl’s hand. Prowl glances up, eyes dim.

“Why do you need blue?” Prowl asks, but hands Jazz the crayon. 

“I’m going to have a Rudolf the blue nosed reindeer,” Jazz chirps and starts coloring the reindeer’s nose. 

“Reindeers aren’t supposed to have blue noses, they aren’t supposed to have red either,” Prowl says as he picks up the brown.

“You don’t want to be a Grinch, do you?” Sideswipe asks popping up beside Prowl. Prowl jumps and the crayon snaps in two in his hand. He holds the broken crayon in his hand and stares at it. 

“I don’t want to be a Grinch, what’s a Grinch?” Prowl says and glances up at Jazz. Jazz shrugs and continues to color. 

“He’s a bad guy who steals the spirit of Christmas and makes everyone sad and not happy,” Sunstreaker says. “You don’t want to be the bad guy, do you?”

Prowl shakes his head and turns to the two aliens. “How do I not be a bad guy?”

“Easy, just come with us and we’ll tell you,” Sideswipe says and Prowl hops down from his chair. 

“See ya later Prowler,” Jazz chirps and continues to color.

 

Robin

 

In the quiet of the night, a bird chirps. A sad tune to say the least. A shadow falls on the moonlit wall. The creaking of bones joins the sad song. The being’s bone white hand reaches out for the injured bird. The bird shrieks and tries to fly away but its broken wing flails limply. The skeletal hands grasp the bird, the bird gives up and falls limp in the hands. The skeleton tilts his head before carrying the bird to one of the staff member’s offices. He finds string and snaps off one of his fingers to tie it to the birds injured wing. The bird looks at its wing before looking up at the skeleton. The skeleton nods and scribbles something on a piece of paper before threading the string through it and tying it around the bird’s neck. On the piece of paper, in jagged letters reads “Alchemy-belongs to Undeadliest”. 

 

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four colly birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree

Scott bites his lip as he pushes open the door to his office. The song, Jazz was following the song. No big deal. Now he knows what to expect. Six geese. Only six geese. They were harmless, right? His office is oddly quiet and strangely empty, nothing but what is supposed to be in there is in there. His desk is the way he left it. His chair is in one piece. The carpet holds no stains or scratches or tears. Scott sighs and grabs the folder before walking to his room. He opens the door to his bedroom to find squawking geese on his bed, feathers float everywhere. He frowns as he steps up to his bed, eggs lay nestled in his sheets, the geese snap at him when he tries to move them. 

“Fine, have my bed,” Scott shakes his head and walks out of his bedroom.


	19. On the nineteenth day of December, there were . . . on the seventh day of Christmas, there were . . .

Candy canes

 

“Scott?” Shockwave asks, he holds the tablet in his hands. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Scott says turning to the alien from his computer and the current statistical report he is working on. 

“Why would anyone have a cane made out of candy?” Shockwave tilts his head. “Wouldn’t it break under the weight of a person?”

“Candy canes are candy, they get eaten by people,” Scott frowns as the aliens head stays tilted. 

“That makes no sense, why would anyone want to eat candy that has touched the floor?”

 

Fireplace

 

Leona Hall, the lead research chemist, walks into the lounge area to finish working on her current project. She steps up to the fireplace to start a fire only to see the fireplace is already occupied by Spectrum and the baby worms as well as Red Alert sitting in the soot with a clipboard and coloring pages. 

“Uh . . . Red Alert, why are you sitting in the fireplace?” Leona Hall asks.

“Spectrum wanted me to watch the babies while he went to sleep. This is his home. Didn’t you know that?”

“Uh . . . no,” Leona Hall frowns and walks out of the lounge to go to the one on the floor below.

 

Yuletide

 

“Mr. Grant,” Beachcomber asks quietly, lead environmental chemist Grant McKenzie glances down at the small alien. “Is the yuletide like an ocean tide?”

“Not necessarily,” Grant McKenzie says frowning a little before turning back to his work. 

“Is it like a solar tide?” Beachcomber asks. 

“I don’t know what that is,” Grant frowns but continues on with his work. 

“What is it like then?”

“Christmastime,” Grant says and Beachcomber puts his hands on his hips before turning and walking out of the room. 

“Humans are strange, so many things meaning the same thing,” Beachcomber shakes his head. “They’re so complicated.”

 

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four colly birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.

Scott walks into his bedroom, his bathroom door is partially open and he frowns. He steps into the bathroom to see his tub filled with water and pure, white swans swimming in circles. He shakes his head before turning to walk out of his room. He knocks on Ebony’s door, the door opens and Ebony smirks. 

“Christmas carol plague?” Ebony laughs when Scott nods. 

“Swans,” Scott frowns, “in my tub.”

“Maybe next year Jazz won’t be able to repeat it?” Ebony glances at Scott. “He might not want to repeat all his pranks.”

“He’ll just come up with something else.”


	20. On the twentieth day of December, there were . . . on the eighth day of Christmas, there were . . .

Evergreen

Hound looks up at the tree. Even when all around is white, the tree is green. Why was that tree green?

“I think it’s your cousin,” Mirage says poking the green alien in the side. “It stays green.”

“It doesn’t even look like me,” Hound glares at the blue and white alien. “How could it be my cousin?”

“Maybe if you . . . put this on,” Mirage pulls a tree costume over Hound’s body. Hound jumps and looks at Mirage. “Now you do.”

Hound puts his fists on his hip-branches as he glares after the laughing alien.

 

Cranberry sauce

Ratchet sneaks into Rebecca’s lab as the lights dim for the night. He glances around the laboratory in the different containers. The animals and creatures move to the edges of their cages to greet him. Lizards, moths, snakes, spiders, rats, frogs, centipedes are in the containers on the tables. He walks into part of the laboratory labeled “Dangerous, wear protective gear”. He walks slowly past the cages, some of the creatures try to lash out at him, and others cower in fear. He comes to a stop in front of one, it contains a red pile of jelly-like substance. He opens the cage and steps in, the creature flops on the ground as he nears it. Three tentacle appendages snake around his legs and the creature pulls itself up to his chest. Glowing silver eyes stare at him before an abyss like mouth opens and attaches itself onto his shoulder. 

Ratchet giggles as the creature starts sucking on his metal body. “That tickles. I’m gonna name you Cranberry Sauce.”

 

Roasting

Red Alert, Prowl and Jazz sit around the fireplace with the metal fork in their hands. They watch as the white marshmallows turn brown over the fire. Red Alert’s marshmallow is the last to turn brown, Jazz’s is the first while Prowl pulls his back when it turns brown. 

“I don’t think it’s done,” Jazz says as he puts his marshmallow into the fire. It catches fire and Prowl pulls the fork out of Jazz’s hands. “I think it’s done now.”

“I think it’s well done,” Red Alert says quietly. 

 

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four colly birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.

 

Jazz frowns as he looks for maids, how could the store not sell maids? What good is the store full of Christmas decorations if they didn’t sell maids? He turns around to go back to Soundwave when he sees a picture of what the maids are doing. 

“Soundwave we need to go to a farm,” Jazz chirps and Soundwave opens a ground bridge to the nearest farm. 

 

Scott stops in the hallway, stepping back when a noise comes from the storage closet. He bites his lip before opening the door. Green light fills the closet, Jazz and Soundwave stand beside the green disk hanging in the air. He faints when he sees what is coming through the disk. 

“Moo,” the cow makes as it comes over to Scott and licks his face.


	21. On the twenty first day of December, there were . . . on the ninth day of Christmas, there were . . .

Chimney

Jazz stares at the chimney, noise and grunts come from inside it. Rebecca passes by and walks in. 

“What are you doing?” Rebecca asks. Jazz glances up at her. 

“Santa’s coming early,” Jazz chirps and Rebecca looks at the chimney. “I think he’s stuck though.”

“Why don’t we help him?” Rebecca asks and kneels in front of the chimney. She reaches up and grabs a hold of something and pulls it down. 

“Santa looks like Inferno!” Jazz shouts and hugs “santa”. 

 

Baking

Shockwave sits on the couch in front of the TV as the cooking channel plays on and on. He scribbles down a few notes before watching the people on the show. 

“What are you doing?” Ultra Magnus asks as he climbs up on the couch to sit beside the purple alien. 

“Taking notes on baking,” Shockwave says as he scribbles down more notes. 

“Scott banned you from cooking.”

“That’s why I am going to try baking, it’s different.”

 

Trains

“Choo, choo,” Astrotrain says as he rides the train through the facility. The passenger cars trail behind his engine car. The other aliens chirp and cheer as they pass the staff. 

“Having fun guys?” Rebecca asks as the train comes to a stop at one of the stairwells. 

“Yep,” the aliens chirp as the train slowly starts to descend down the railway in the stairwell. 

“I think they like it,” Scott says as the caboose disappears around the corner. 

“I think so too.”

 

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four colly birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.

Jazz puts his fists on his hips as he looks at the “dancers” and shakes his head. If only he could use the ladies that work here but then they would know how he sets everything up. He didn’t want anyone to know how he did it. He needed ladies and these were the only ladies that he knew to use. 

Scott walks into his bedroom to see everything that Jazz has “gifted” him and finds the new gift, nine lady bugs flying around in a large glass box. “Great.”


	22. On the twenty second day of December, there were . . . on the tenth day of Christmas, there were . . .

Candles

Wheeljack chirps as he finishes setting up the decorations in the bedroom. Each alien has a candle on their bedside table. He turns off the lights and the blue fire starts automatically since he set them up with light sensors. 

“Those are the prettiest candles ever,” Wheeljack sighs and turns to walk out of the bedroom. 

 

“Has anyone seen my blow torch?” an engineer asks as he turns back to get the blowtorch to weld the railing to the stairs in the construction zone of the facility. 

 

Silent night

Wings twitch as he sits in the play room, Christmas music plays. It plays Silent Night and everyone was being so noisy and loud. 

“Be quiet everyone!” he screams. Everyone quiets and stares at Starscream, the jet glances around the room at everyone.. “It’s Silent Night, you’re supposed to be quiet.”

 

Under the tree

“Has anyone seen any of the Reflectors?” Scott asks as he walks into the main conference room to see most of his head of departments in there working on their projects. 

“No,” Ebony says before turning back to his work, Smokescreen chirps a few times as Ebony passes the notebook over to him. 

“They were in the tree room when I last saw them,” lead research Chemist, Leona Hall says without even looking up from her messy and formula filled notebook. Shockwave glances over every few seconds before copying the formulas in his coloring book with different coloring crayons. Scott frowns but turns to go into the tree room, the room is dark but the tree’s lights cast a halo of rainbows around the base. Three boxes sit under the tree and the pit of his stomach sinks but he doesn’t go over to the presents. The Reflectors must be up to something. 

 

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four colly birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.

 

Jazz saunters into the room, hopping up onto the chair beside Lead Biochemist Dominic Carino. Elbows resting on the surface of the desk, chin resting on his palm, he trails circles on the desk until Dominic glances over at him. 

“So I was wondering, if there are supposed to be ten lords a leaping, how does that work when there is only one Lorde,” Jazz asks, tilting his head a little to the side. “Now don’t get me wrong, I can make it happen, actually I did, but how do others make it happen? I mean seriously, I’m an alien I can do things that normal people can’t.”

 

Scott taps his door, it swings open slowly, and everything in the song plays their role in his bedroom. Not seeing the tenth day’s yet he sighs, maybe Jazz hasn’t gotten here yet to put it in here. He walks into the main room of his apartment, falling back on the couch to turn on the TV. The TV doesn’t come on when he presses the power on button. What comes on are ten blaring stereos, ones he cannot see, with Lorde songs. Each stereo plays a different song at a volume loud enough for him to sit on the couch completely in shock, too stunned to move from his spot.


	23. On the twenty third day of December, there were . . . on the eleventh day of Christmas, there were . . .

Angels

“Get them off meeee!” Starscream screeches as he runs down the hall, bouncing off the wall when he gets to the corner before continuing on his running screeching one body parade. 

Skywarp giggles as he dances around, the purple feathers dance in the wind he makes as he dances. The feathers, glues to his wings seem like they dance to Skywarp’s dance only a few seconds behind. 

Thundercracker sits on the floor with his head in his hands shaking his head. His blue feathers stick out at odd angles, the halo that sits on his head bobs back and forth to his head movement. Bluestreak sits, feathers dancing in the breeze his wings make fluttering back and forth. Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Barricade, Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet all have feather wings and a halo resting on their head. Jazz sits behind the last remaining winged figure he could round up. Ice blue eyes glare at the wall in front of him, black and white doorwings flick in Jazz’s hands. The halo sits off set on his head as he holds his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Ya know you look cute that way, my little angel,” Jazz pats Prowl’s wing, the feathers stick to his hand and he violently shakes his hand to get them off. 

 

Turkey

Skywarp stares at the frosted bird sitting on the counter, ready for Rebecca to put in the winter closet. One purple finger jabs at the solid skin of the bird. Rebecca turns around to watch him. 

“Are turkey’s chicken?” Skywarp asks. “It’s afraid of me. Turkeys are chickens. Turkeys are chickens.”

Rebecca shakes her head as she laughs at watching Skywarp prance around the table poking the turkey every so often. 

 

Toys

Soundwave slips into the darkened tree room, cassette tapes piled up in his arms and he drops them under the tree, they scatter around, half of them hold his name in the “To” tag while the other half says “To Blaster”. He nods once before turning away to wait for present time. 

 

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four colly birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.

Jazz taps his chin as he looks at the pipes settled on the bed in Scott’s room. They weren’t doing much piping. Jazz shrugs and turns around to walk out of the room. 

 

Scott steps into the bathroom, the splash under his feet startles him and he glances down to see an inch of water standing on the floor. The pipes under the sink spew out water, most of the water flows down the drain on the tile floor. Other water spews out from the stalls and Scott gags as he sees something brown float toward the drain. He tiptoes back out of the room, closing the door and calling security to pull the hallway security feed.


	24. On the twenty fourth day of December, there were . . . on the twelfth day of Christmas, there were . . .

Eve

“Could you quite possibly point me in the direction of Eve’s office?” Knock Out asks holding a box wrapped in bright pink gift wrap. Scott looks down at the shiny red alien. 

“I don’t have any Eve working for my company,” Scott frowns down at the little alien. 

“Then how can I possibly give this to Eve if there is no Eve here?” Knock Out tilts his head as he holds the box out from him. 

“Why do you need an Eve?”

“Because, it’s Eve’s day,” Knock Out shakes his head. “And to think this is your holiday you celebrate, you don’t even know Eve’s day.”

 

Christmas Eve

Jazz peeks into the tree room, the present pile grows, his eyes brighten as he looks over the presents. Most of them had to be his, he just knows it. Rebecca walks up behind him with all the aliens in a single file line behind her. 

“In my family we have a tradition of opening a present on Christmas Eve, only one present though,” Rebecca smiles, Jazz, within a blink of an eye, goes from in front of Rebecca to in front of the tree, scouring the presents of his name. Rooting through the presents, crawling under the tree and weaving in and out of boxes he finally finds one with his name on it. 

“Found mine,” Jazz shouts and sits in the present’s spot to open the box. He tears open the box to find a silky blue fabric, pulling it out he finds out that it’s a cape with his name embroidered in gold letters. “I love it whoever got this cool cape for me.”

“The name is on the tag,” Rebecca says. Jazz scours the wrapping paper for the tag and finds it ripped in two, piecing it together he finds the name “Prowl”. Jazz holds the cape to his chest as he trails his small fingers over Prowl’s name. 

 

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four colly birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree.

 

Jazz positions each alien with their instrument in Scott’s bedroom. Why not go out with a bang?

 

Scott opens his door, turns on the lights, loud, thunderous bangs rattle the walls, picture frames clatter and crash to the floor, Scott holds his ears as the banging continues and he sees the creators of the noise. Twelve aliens stand in a line banging drums as much as they can as fast as they can. Jazz smiles over to him as he tries directing them, hands waiving in the air.


	25. On the twenty fifth day of December, there were . . . on the twelfth day of Christmas, there were . . .

White Christmas

 

Prowl rubs his eyes as he sits up on the bed. Cold air circles around him and he slips off his bed to walk over to the window. White spreads as far as he can see, small rainbows glitter over the trees as the sun shines on the ice covered branches. 

“Pretty ain’t it,” Jazz says holding a mug of steaming Energon out for Prowl. “Scott says there ain’t never been a white Christmas here. Guess we’re just lucky that our first Christmas here is a white one. Come on, we’re going to start opening presents soon. I think my favoritest one is the cape you got me.”

“That is only the first present, you haven’t even seen the others yet,” Prowl holds his mug with both hands, which are ice cold. Jazz shrugs and holds the edges of his cape and skips out of the room. White breath puffs out in front of him. The warmed Energon no longer steams and he looks down to see it frozen within the cup. He drops the cup, the ceramic shatters along with the iced Energon, pink crystalline Energon shards spread out around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Twas the night before Christmas does not belong to me, I used an app to read the book.
> 
> I don't own Transformers.


End file.
